


steal me now (i won't resist)

by TheEagleGirl



Series: jonsa drabbles [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsadrabbles, Sansa as Alayne, book AU, jon steals her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/pseuds/TheEagleGirl
Summary: Alayne wakes with a hand over her mouth and a whisper in her ear.~~written for the jonsadrabbles prompt: stolen
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: jonsa drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739680
Comments: 22
Kudos: 124
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	steal me now (i won't resist)

**Author's Note:**

> jonsadrabbles day two: stolen

Alayne wakes with a hand over her mouth and a rough whisper in her ear. In this dark, she can hardly see the man dragging her out of bed, but she follows his instructions, trembling all the while. There’s light beyond her tent but it only serves to illuminate his silhouette--severe, tall, and a long, sharp sword at his side. 

Alayne doesn’t think she could scream if she had the air to.

There should be someone-- _anyone_ \--who catches them on their way out of the camp, but Lord Baelish’s guards are nowhere to be seen, and in the soft snowfall, every noise Alayne and her kidnapper make is muffled. He’s pulling her by the hand, urgently, and Alayne only swallows her fear when she sees where he’s leading her--a horse, at the edge of the tree line.

“No,” she breathes. “No, I won’t--”

She’ll scream. Someone will hear, and they’ll come rescue her--even if Lord Baelish is another prison altogether, she knew what he had in store for her.

Alayne doesn’t get the chance to scream, though. The man turns, and his hood falls back, and Alayne’s breath leaves her in an instant.

“Jon?” she says, trembling and disbelieving. It can’t be--but it _is._

 _“Sansa,”_ he replies. He’s older, and there are scars on his face, but his smile is sweet, sweeter than she ever imagined it could be. Sansa finds herself smiling back--a small, tenuous thing, but truer than any smile she’s given in years. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
